


Hunters and Angels

by spn_deans_babe (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spn_deans_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your parents were killed by a demon when you where little so you become a cop, but when you catch Sam and dean on a B&E you realize being a hunter is what you really want.</p><p>You live with them but your life as a hunter goes south when Sam, dean, Cas and Gabriel all fall for you, but you don't know who to choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever so sorry if it's really bad :/ .....  
> Please give feedback!  
> I'll try to post new chapters as often as possible!

The beeps and click sounded around the office as you sat at your plain wooden desk. You wished you could be out in the field, helping people, but you were stuck here, filling out boring old paperwork.

Ever since you were young you'd wanted to be a cop. It started when you were only 12 years old, your parents where killed in an "accident". murdered more like. by something you'd never seen before. after that you had always wanted to save people from the same fate.  
being an officer wasn't quite as you ever expected. you solve one, maybe two big cases a year. most of the rest of the time you spend on the job is just small busts and gangs. and everything else... is paperwork.

And that's what you sat here doing.

You were stuck... Unless,

"We've got a B & E up at Delmar blvd." Your walkie talkie sounds

You stand up and stretch, relieved of your ratty old desk, and head out to your black and white, reaching to your walkie talkie.

"This is sheriff (Y/L/N), headed up to Delmar now"  
You open the door and slam of shut and it creaks badly. It takes you three tries to get the engine going and you're off.

It takes you less then 10 minutes to get to the house and you get out of the car, grabbing your gun. 

Hastily checking your surroundings you stalk up to the door, which hangs slightly agape, holding your gun tight.

You nudge the door open slowly with your shoulder and head inside.

You head down the foyer and start to hear voices coming from upstairs, slowly inching up the creaking stairway you listen to their conversation.

"Look, sulfur."

"Must've been a demon."

"It's really weird for a demon to do that though don't you think?"

"Yeah well it might've just been collecting a deal, I mean think about it the lady was a complete tramp and had nothing in her brain there's no way she got this rich on her own"

"True but..."

The stair you step on creaks loudly and the voices stop.

"You hear that?" 

Someone cocks a gun "yep"

You rush up the remaining stairs, taking them by two, and run into the bedroom where they stand.

"Police, freeze!" You yell pointing your gun at them.

Both men put down their guns and put their hands up.  
You had to admit, they were hot. 

There are two of them, one is tall with long brown hair, the other was still tall but looked stubby and short compared to the one next to him and had short dirty blonde hair.

"Hey hey hey! Take it easy there!" The shorter one days. 

"We can explain!"

"Tell it to the judge" you say, grabbing your hand cuffs from the belt around your waist.

"Listen you don't understand!" The taller one says, holding his hands out "just hear me out"


	2. the archangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You live with Sam and dean now... And who knows? Maybe you'll meet Gabriel...

Ghosts, demons, angels. Monsters   
They were all real. You knew that now.   
You thought that being a cop would help you save other people from your parents fate, or from feeling your pain, going through what you did, but now you realize that what killed them was far from human.

It was a demon.

The Winchesters were kind enough to let you tag along with them. Sometimes you think that they just pitied you, but you guys really get along, your kind family.  
They've been teaching you to. How to hunt. You stay at the bunker now to, it's been almost 5 months now, but they still don't let you go on any hunts.

It was Friday night, and you were about to head to bed when you hear them talking. At first you don't think much of it, but then you hear a third voice, one you recognize. Your whole face lights up as you sprint down the bunker hallway in your pajamas towards their voices.

As you round a corner into the study your see him and your face splits into an ear to ear grin.

"Cas!" You yell, jumping up and grabbing him into a bear hug.

"(Y/n)!" He says laughing and hugging you back. You and Cas had become the best of friends over the past few months.

Sam and dean exchange a look.

"Uh...(y/n) could you... Uh... make us lunch err something?" Dean asks awkwardly.

You look between them all and realize they want to be alone a second to talk.

"Yeah.... Sure" you back away, squinting suspiciously at them.  
\----  
You chop a tomato as silently as you can in order to hear their conversation. Sam and dean never kept things from you! Or so you thought.

"It's Gabriel" Cas says

"Gabriel? I thought he died long ago." Dean questions him.

"So did I, but apparently not. He said something about (y/n). That she has an important role to play on heaven. That he is to protect her."

What? Who is this this Gabriel, why does he need to protect me?

"Bull crap." Dean exclaims.

"I don't know what to think, but I do know that something big is about to happen, and she has a part of it."

"Yeah but who the hells Gabriel?" You wonder aloud to yourself.

"That would be me sweet cheeks"


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry these past chapters have been very short, but the next ones will be longer, i promise!
> 
> gabriel gets flirty with you and sam dean and cas' jealousy makes you realize that they like you

READ NOTES PLEASE :-)

you flip around to the voice that had come behind you, to see a short, but handsome man, with golden hair and the prettiest eyes you've seen since dean’s eyes.

“who the hell are you?!” you exclaim, backing up a step as he looks you over, smirking, with one eyebrow raised mischievously. 

“Gabriel.” Cas sounds behind you and you quickly back up to stand slightly behind him.

“hello brother.” Gabriel says.

“what do you want.” dean asks, him and sam appearing at your other side, angel blade in hand.

“woah there boys! no need for violence.” Gabriel holds his hand up defensively, “i'm just here to see lovely old (y/n)”

“to hell with you, get out of the bunker!” you yell at him, pulling your own gun out of your belt.

“tsk tsk tsk” gabriel shakes his head. “ you know that doesn't work on angels, honey pie, put down the gun.”

You hold your ground and he sighs, rolling his eyes, and with a snap, your gun is gone.

“listen (y/n) i want no harm to come to you.” he says innocently, “maybe if your weren't so close to these doosh wads you wouldn't be so reluctant to be friends.” 

you squint your eyes at him suspiciously, “what's and archangel want with me, of all people?” you ask, confused.

“its not me, sweet cheeks, its gods command that you are protected, i just thought that we could maybe become friends in the process…” he winks at you, “if you know what i mean.”

you blush slightly and Sam's face fills with red hot anger. he opens his mouth to say something but dean steps in, “ok gabriel i've seen about enough of you drooling over (y/n), so why don't you leave before i blow your ass sky high.”

gabriel holds his hands up defensively once again , “ well, sugar, if you ever need me, just give me a call, and i'll be there in a flash” he winks at you, and with a snap hes gone just as fast as your gun was.

sam and dean exchange glances and castiel looks at you sadly at the continuous heat rising up your cheeks. you hide your face behind your (y/h/c) hair and quickly head back to the kitchen with a small glance towards the boys, notifying them that you were going to go and finish up the sandwiches you had been making before the intruder had appeared.

you listen in on their failed whispers of a conversation as you cooked.

“damn i hate that angel.” sam says sharply.”he was totally ALL over (y/n)”

“yes well that is oh so too bad for you because she obviously likes me.” dean says cockily.

“the two of you shut up and stop your bickering.” this time it's cas.

“the hell?” you think. “do they like me?”

and then it all clicks. how nice dean was to you, always sharing his pie and bringing you a beer without asking if you wanted one, and he always rushed to sit next to you on the couch or at the dinner table. He loved to joke around with you a lot, he was always teasing you.

and sam, he always helped you with research, and was constantly making you laugh with his stupid nerdy jokes, and how he was never the first one to look away, always caught in your eyes.

And cas, dear cas. he was your best of friends. you could tell him anything, because you knew he could tell if you were lying. he was always there for you, and whenever you had a nightmare, he was suddenly there, holding you in his arms, and he’d stay with you until you fell asleep. whenever he wasn't there, sam or dean would always rush to your side as well.

but you had never thought that it was like that, they were all like brothers to you! how could you ever choose one over the other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapters will be different endings depending on who you decide you like! it might take me a while, but ill try to get them all out soon! if there's a certain person you want a chapter about soon, please comment and ill get on it right away! :-)


	4. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you choose gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's the chapter where you choose gabriel! ill probably be writing dean next... sorry if this is taking to long, if you want to hear someone else first please feel free to comment and ask! give feedback please!

READ NOTES PLEASE :-)

you sat alone in the study, silently reading a book on pagan gods that you had stumbled upon while perusing through the library. it was actually quite interesting, learning about all their beliefs, and the crazy things the gods did.

but still, you were furious at sam and dean. they refused to let you go on the hunt with them, and it was just a simple salt and burn! they said it was "too dangerous", but to hell with them, you were an f'n cop for christ's sake! they might have been to hell and back (quite literally), but you sure as hell have seen some pretty gruesome stuff too, and been through thick and thin.

but they didn't seem to care about that fact. so you sat there, alone.

the sound of wings sweeps behind you and creates a slight breeze, and whip around, hoping to see your blue eyed friend in a trench coat, maybe talk to him about their conversation you'd over heard last week, but instead you were greeted with sunny golden eyes.

"gabriel." you scoff. about the last person you wanted to see.

over the past week, sam and dean had gone on about three hunts, all of which they left you behind on, all of which Gabriel came to visit you.

you'd softened up to him a bit, but he was still a complete pain in the ass. and right now, as annoyed as you where, you'd like no more than to rip out his eyes and shove them down his throat to keep him from talking in his oh so annoying voice.

"oh im not that bad!" he says.

"damn it Gabriel!" you hated it when he read your thoughts, cas you were used to , but as pervy as you knew Gabe was, you did NOT need him patrolling through your thoughts.

"what you worried i'm gonna find in there?" he ask mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

you sigh and rolls your eyes, thinking up a couple of filly, swear riddled names for him in your head, and he gasps mockingly, "well THAT was quite UN-nessasary!!

oh but it was! he looks at you with a pouty face and you can't help but almost, ALMOST feel sorry for what you said, er thought...

"oh its alright sugar." he says with a wink. you mentally face palm. boy, was this going to be a long, long night.

____

you floped lazily into the chair at the dining table, finally finished making dinner, which took uncharacteristically long, thanks to the constant nagging of your angel 'friend'.

you stare at the juicy burger and homemade fries on your plate and eagerly grab for it, just in time for Gabriel to show up sitting in the spot across from you and snag a fry off your plate, eating it with a smirks and wiggling his eyebrows at you.

"would you stop that?!?" you yell, throwing your hands in the air.

"stop what? he asked.

"all of dem googly eyes, and wiggling your eyebrows, and smirkin' at me! stop it!" 

"I'm sorry sweet cheeks, I just can't stand to look away" he says with another wink.

 

You sigh and roll your eyes, shoving your food away at your sudden lack of hunger.

 

You decide to go and watch some TV and grab a beer out of the fridge on the way. You flop onto the couch, stretch your feet into the coffees table and pop the bottle open with ease, holding it by the neck and taking a long swig as you start channel surfing.

 

Gabriel appears next to you and you jump, almost spilling your beer, and the surprise makes an f bomb slip from your lips, making you curse again. you'd been trying to cut down on your large amounts of swearing for a while now.

"my, my! what a potty mouth you are!" gabriel says, shaking his head with a smirk. he looks around, "well, this is no way to spend a date!"

and with a snap, your beer is replaced with red wine in a crystal wine class, the couch and coffee table are switched for a table, riddled with candles and fancy cutlery, and the TV is set to your favorite movie.

you look at gabriel, who is now sitting directly across from you, and see that he is now in a tuxedo,his golden brown hair slicked back, and you cant help but notice suddenly how handsome, adorable, and dare you say it, hot he was!

"oh no need for flattery!" he says with a blush.

"damn it." you curse under your breath, and look down to see that your in an elegant red dress, that showed a bit to much for your taste, but you were un-surprised considering gabriel had picked it out. 

"Gabriel i want my beer back." you say glancing wearily at the wine. "and my sweat pants, and my couch, but the movie can stay."

"what ever you wish, mon cher" you roll your eyes at his cheesy french,but you still blushed, hard, and he smirked at that.

he snaps again and your back on the couch, in your tank top and sweats, beer in hand, but gabriel had not given up. you were leaning against him, your head on his shoulder, and his arm was around you, pulling you closer. and no matter how much your brain told you to pull away, you couldn't bring your self to.

"gabriel" you speak up after your about 20 min into your favorite movie. he looks at you eyebrows raised. "i just felt kinda bad for blowing you off like that, it was really cute and romantic what you did, it just wasn't me..." you kinda trail off, looking down.

He grabs your chin, forcing you to meet his eyes "oh don't be sorry, as long as your happy, i'm happy."

you two sat there for a moment, your knees curled up as you lean into his side, his arm around you, his other hand on your chin, as you started into each others eyes. and that when you realized. you didn't need to choose between the winchesters and cas, they where like brothers to you, but nothing more, it was this, cute, romantic, loving, golden eyed angel in front of you that you really wanted.

you glance at his lips and cant help it, with out a second thought you lean in and warmth washes over you as your lips meet. at first he seems surprised, but it doesn't take him long before he registers what just happens and begins to kiss you back, deepening the kiss.

he puts his arms around your waist, pulling you into his lap, with your knees on either side of him, and you rake your fingers through his beautiful hair. your lips part for a moment and he takes that as his chance to slip his tongue in and you moan. he tastes of sugar and cherries.

you break the kiss just long enough to pull his shirt over his head, and he pulls you right back to him, kissing you again, not bearing to be apart for even a second. your hands begin to roam over his body. you had never really bothered to think what he might be like under his shirt, but man was he ripped. you mentally slapped yourself for not seeing how hot he was sooner.

he stands up, taking you with him, keeping your legs around him, and carries you into your bedroom, closing the door behind him with his foot, and throwing you onto the bed.

boy, did you two have a fun night that night...

\------

you wake up to soft light shining through your curtains. 

a smile spreads across your face as you remember last night, and you look over to see your beautiful angel.

your curled up to him, foreheads touching, and he has one arm around your waist, the other beneath your pillow and your head. he sniffs slighty and furrows his eyebrows, pulling you closer. you can feel the heat from his body radiating around you and you dose back to sleep.

your awoken to the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

"(y/n)?" you hear dean call.

"(y/n) you down here? were back." sam this time. 

"oh shit" you think.

the foot steps stop at your door and time seems to slow sown as you seen the knob turn. the door swings open, and you try to sink lower into the sheets, try to disappear, as sam and dean stand there looking at you in shock. 

"what the f***?!" dean says, mouth agape.

gabriels eyes flutter open and he reluctantly pries his arm from your waist as he turns to the door way and groans as he sees the winchesters.

"gabriel!" sam says , pulling his angel blade from his coat. "why the hell are you in bed with (y/n)?!"

"and why the hell is she in bed with you!?" dean adds.

"what's it look like, dumb asses!" gabriel says, clearly annoyed. "now i know you love her and all, but privacy please!" he says and they dissapear with a snap.

"where'd you send them?" you ask him, sleepily.

"you don't need to worry about them sugar." he says leaning down to you with your noses touching. "they be just fine." he cups your cheek with his hand as he leans down for a kiss.

"i can deal with them later." you think, and smile to your self. you had gabriel.


	5. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here what happens if you chose dean! ill probably write Sam next, if you want me to write someone else first please feel free to comment and ill get right on it!

you sit lazily in a bar stool, taking your fourth shot of the night. so far youd had about every exotic drink on their menu, three beers, some vodka, and four shots.

the bar was a ratty old thing, somewhere in the middle of nevada. you mightve been able to remember where you where about an hour ago, but you where so past drunk you couldnt even feel the sting of the shots anymore.

sam had left and gone back to the motel room about an hour ago and cas left after about 15 minutes. although you didnt want him to leave, you couldnt blame him, it must be boring, not being able to get drunk, and hell, he was an angel!

and sam had been up all night researching the not-so-suiside you where investigating. the case wasnt really a huge deal for them, but it was the first hunt sam and dean had ever let you go on, and god where you excited!

and because of how excited you where, you knew you had to stay focused, to not get drunk, to stay on this case. research and get some sleep. but at the same time, it was your first hunt! how could you not have a drink or two? and one drink led to another, then another, then some shots, then a couple a beers, then soon it just all blurred together and the drinks went down the hatch.

you sat on a old wooden stool that creeked whenever you moved your butt, and you waved down the bartender to grab another beer as a man sat next to you. you didnt bother looking over at first, but you could tell that he was HOT, unfortunately your drunk self didnt realize who it was until you turned to look at him, and saw that it was dean.

"i thought you where talking to that fake blonde tramp over dere" you say, fumbling with your words, and nodding your head over to the girl he had been flirting with before he came over.

"nope." he said, "ive got a new target" he pokes your nose making a 'boop!' nose and starts giggling.

"my god your drunk!" you say, starting to laugh with him.

"well you didnt bite my head off when i said that you your obviously drunkerer!" he retorts, pointing a finger at you accusingly.

"do you want me to?" you laugh as the bare tender brings you another beer. a tiny little voice in the back of your mind tells you you shouldnt drink it. that voice is annoying. you decide to drown it out with some more beer.

dean raises an eyebrow, "you can bite me anytime you want sugar."

you nearly choke on your beer at his bold pickup line. it was totally uncalled for, and you simply brushed it off. he was so damn drunk, he probably doesnt even realize what hes saying. but still, that didnt keep a blush from rising up your cheeks.

you take a swig of your beer and dean suddenly doubles over, turning green in the face, he mumbles something about going to the washroom and he quickly scurried away through the crowd.

you sit alone for a minute, sipping on your new drink, a zombie, one of your favorites, a mixture of different rum and beers, until a new, handsome stranger comes to sit next to you.

"hey there." he says, looking you over.

you sigh, "im not in the mood."

"oh im sorry, are you with that pretty boy who's puking all over the bathroom?" he questions mockingly.

"what? no were just friends." 

"then i dont know what the problem is." he says mischievously, leaning in a bit.

"hes handsome, flirty AND into you, oh what the hell, why not!" you think

you two flirt back and forth for a while until dean gets back.he drank a lot, so it was unusual for him to puke anymore, but tonight he'd drunken a hell of a lot. he sighs and rakes a hand through his messy hair, headed back to where you sat, when he saw who you where talking to and his heart immediately sank.

the stranger was obviously into you, handsome, and you where flirting back. w, and to think that for a second there he had actually thought you might like him back, but there you where, flirting with that random stranger. he sighs and begins to walk over to a table, tucked in the corner away from you.

as he walks past you you tear your eyes away from the man to look at dean. he looked extremely upset, but you had no idea why. maybe he just wasnt so fond on puking everywhere at a bar? then again, who was. you mentally shrug and shake it off, not really aware of the fact that he was really upset and not just sick.

dean sits at the table and chugs down beer after beer, watching you two flirt the night away, until his vision got to a blur. there simply was not enough beer, or vodka in the world for dean at the moment. 

after a while a pretty girl comes and sits down next to him. normally he would take that chance in the blink of an eye, but he simply manages a 'screw of', and she scurries away, just in time for him to see the man lean over and say something in your ear, and then leading you outside.

"oh HELL no!" he thinks, and begins to follow you two.

at first everything sees normal, just some other pretty boy taking a girl from a bar home, but soon he leads you into an alleyway. dean pauses for a moment, unsure of what to do, before he hears you scream.

you scream as soon as you turn to him and see the fangs sprout from his gums. he lunges at you, and you reach for your belt, where you always kept your knife, but you where drunk and as clumsy as an elephant on roller blades, and you couldn't seem to untangle it, your fingers simply just kept on fumbling everywhere.

soon you found yourself backed up against the wall, pinned between it and the horrid vampire before you. he leaned forward, ready to rip the flesh from your neck, and you squeezed your eyes shut, ready to accept your fate, wincing in anticipation, but the pain never came, only the sound of a blade through the air and a thud as it severed the vampires head from its neck.

you slowly, nervously, opened your eyes, in time to see the lifeless, headless body of your attacker crumple to the ground., blood pooling around it. you manage to tear your eyes away from it and look up to see dean, panting and blood-covered, machete in hand.

a chocked sob escaped your lips and you run into his arms, and he immediately drops the machete, hugging you to him, petting your hair and calming you with soothing 'shhhhh's muffled sobs rattle your body.

"dean im so sorry, i..i. i was being stupid, and..i, i shouldnt have, and i..." your cut of with another osb and you bury your face in his chest.

"shhhhh..." he says, cradling your head to him, "it's ok, i've got you, you dont need to be sorry. it wasnt your fault."

"it could've killed me."

he grabs either side of your face and brings you to look at him, "(y/n), i would die before i would let anyone or anything hurt a single hair on your head." before you can respond, his lips meet yours, and your covered with warmth and happiness as you kiss him back.

you smile into your kiss. how had you ever thought this would be a hard decision? dean loved you, and oh god, did you love him.


	6. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam remembers your birthday and decides to celebrate!

"Here ya go!" Sam says as he places lunch down in front of you, taking a seat across from you in the table.

"thanks." you say through a mouth full off (your favorite food).

Sam leans back and opens up a book, flipping to a random page and beginning to read.

Dean had found a minor case about an hour out that he could handle on his own, and both he and Sam agreed they didn’t want you going, so Sam agreed to stay with you at the bunker. Cas was off doing something, god know what, in heaven and dean could handle this case on his own, he’d only be gone for a day at most, so why not? You really appreciated it, you hated having to be alone at the bunker. It was so large and quite with no one else there, it made you feel so lonely. 

You finish up your food and dust yourself off, standing to put the dish away, and grabbing his. His eyes widen.

“Oh, no!” he grabs the plates from you “I’LL take care of these!”

You just shake your head and smirk at him. He was so nice and polite, unlike most hunters you’ve met… including dean. You trudge down to the couch and plop there, exhausted and tired of research, desperate to get a break from it. 

As you sit there, eyes glued to the TV, you hear Sam walk up behind you. “close your eyes.”

“Um… what?” you ask suspiciously. 

“Just do it” you reluctantly close your eyes and feel the ghost of him reaching around you and hear something being placed on the coffee table, “ok, open them.”

You open your eyes and there, sitting in front of you, is the world’s sloppiest frosted cake, it sat kinda lopsided on the plate, and numbered candles sat lazily on top, tilting in all directions.

“what this for?” you ask as he jumps over the back of the couch, landing next to you and throwing two paper plates on the table.

“You seriously don’t know?” he asked you, a bit amused but also saddened.

“No, I seriously don’t know.” You smirked.

“It’s your birthday silly!” he says, tickling your stomach a bit. You giggle and sway at his hands.

“I completely forgot!” you say when he stops, “you really didn’t have to do this same”

“When I was a kid, we moved around a lot, and never had much money.” He says, “We never celebrated birthdays, or Christmas. I don’t want that to happen to you.”

You smile. He really was probably the nicest, sweetest guys you know. You pull him into a hug. “Thank you Sam.”

He lights the candles and you blow them out, laughing that he made you do that. The whole thing seemed so childish, but you loved it. He cut the cake and you guys sat there laughing and eating the cake, messing around with each other.

After a while, Sam goes in for his fourth piece of cake.

“If you eat that yer gonna get fat.” You say, mouth full of food.

He laughs, “I think I’m good.”

He leans down to grab his fork, and his face gets closer to his new piece of cake. You smile evilly, and reach your hand forward. You grab the back of his head and push down hard until his face lands in his cake.

He stops and pauses there out of shock, while you fall on the floor laughing. His face was completely covered in frosting and cake, it was in the front of his hair, too, and some cake had gotten up his nose somehow. 

Tears begin to stream down your face as your stomach cramps up, while he sits there, arms crossed, glaring at you, trying not to smile.

You stop for a second and catch your breath, “what?”

He smiles and whips his face off on his hand, then attacks you, whipping his hand all over your face and your clothes. You scream and giggle, jumping up and running behind the couch laughing, but he grabs your sweater sleeve and rubs his face on it and you jump over the couch, landing on top of him, and grabbing the remainder of the cake on his plate with your hand you rub it all over his face, laughing the while time.   
He’s laughing now too, and he flips you over so that he’s on top of you, and begins to tickle you. You’re extremely ticklish and he knows it. You thrash around, screaming and laughing as tears streamed down your face. You manage to reach your hand out to the coffee table and grab one of the bottles of water that sat there next to the cake, and poor it over his head. His jaw drops as he stops tickling you and you continue to laugh even harder. He looks like a soaking wet yeti with cake all over its face.

He shakes his head like a dog and you scream-laugh as water and cake goes everywhere, splattering all over you, and begin to laugh again as you see how funny his hair looks now.

You two sit there laughing for a bit, him on top of you, and the laughter begins to die down. As you begin to get over your laughing spree you meet each other’s eyes and your smile fades as you stare like that for a minute. He smiles slightly as he leans in closer to you.

He kisses you and you’re kind of shocked, but it drowned out by happiness. He tastes like the cake and is warm against you. He pulls away and you smile up at him

“Happy birthday, (y/n)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to write this, i got caught up in a different fic, i'm really proud of it, go check it out please!  
> anyways Cas is up next and ill try to get it out faster then i did with this chapter  
> thanks for reading! love you guys!


End file.
